


let it all out

by chickhabit



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickhabit/pseuds/chickhabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happens when-- when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Utena always turned to him for answers, and he always had them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it all out

“Akio-san?”

“Yes?”

“What happens when-- when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?”

Akio looked down at the girl lounging in his arms, expecting to see her questioning face turned to his. Instead, he found her looking down at her hands, where she was twisting her fingers as if she was nervous. He enjoyed her nerves, loved being the cause of them. It was his power, his proof of his own influence. “Well my dear, they cannot both exist.” 

Her brow furrowed and she sat straighter. “What does that mean?”

If he loved anything more than her nerves, it was her curiosity… and her trust. She always turned to him for answers, and he always had them. “Utena, if something is unstoppable then it is impossible for something else to be unmovable. If an object is unstoppable,” He held up his fist in example. “Nothing is unmovable.” He brought up his other hand and rammed his palm with his fist, knocking the hand away.

As he expected, Utena flinched. “I-- I see.” She looked down again and he noticed she was touching the finger that no longer held her ring. A sudden uneasy filled him but he pushed it away and pulled Utena back against his body. 

He was shocked when she stood, his arms hanging uselessly where she had once been. “I’m sorry… Akio-san.” Utena turned and her eyes pinned him in place. In her eyes he saw something so familiar but so far away, like a dream he couldn’t quite remember. “But you will have to move.” In that moment, he was afraid. Afraid of her eyes, her resolve. 

They stood like that for a long moment then Utena turned to leave and his fear turned to anger. She had never been able to resist him before and she was not going to start tonight. Akio reached out for her hand, pulled sharply trying to bring her back to the couch but he could not. 

Utena stood firm.

“My love--”

“Goodbye, Akio-san.” Her voice was sharp as she slipped her hand out of his and resumed walking.

She did not look back. 

* * *

 

Anthy was in bed when she reached their room. Utena’s heart was heavy and her eyes were full of tears she couldn’t fight, but she would not give up. Anthy’s sleeping form reminded her of her resolve. No matter how hard the coming day would be… She would not give up. She could not.

“Where were you, Utena-sama?” Anthy’s voice cut through Utena’s thoughts and halted the tears.

She should have been surprised, but nothing Anthy did surprised Utena anymore. “Saying goodbye.” Her voice was thick. Silence spread between them and Utena knew Anthy was thinking about Utena with Akio. One day earlier and Utena would have let her stew, enjoyed feeling superior. But Utena was not the same girl she had been one day ago, one hour ago. Her choice was made. 

Utena climbed into her bed and reached across the bed, running her fingers along Anthy’s temple back into her hair. “Goodnight, Himemiya.” She fell asleep with her hand stroking Anthy’s hair, knowing she was going to need both sleep and strength for the coming ordeal.

When she woke the next morning, a tense and nervous energy filled the room. Utena could feel Anthy was awake and knew the other girl could feel her too. Neither said a word. Utena was… Afraid. The final day was beginning and there was no going back. 

A rustling disrupted her thoughts and she felt new weight behind her. Anthy curled herself around Utena, placing her face against Utena’s shoulder. New tears sprang to Utena’s eyes and this time, she did not fight them. Instead she silently reached behind her and pulled Anthy’s arm around her middle, cuddling Anthy’s hand to her chest. 

They stayed together for a long time, waiting for sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Imagine Me & You one too many times and I thought that metaphor would be fun to use for Utena. I thought it would fit in a possible moment like this, where Utena said goodbye to Akio and chose Anthy before the final duel.


End file.
